Love Story: A Troypay Songflick
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: My 1st songflick ever with the song, Love Story by Taylor Swift. No rude reviews! Oneshot


** We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**

I smiled at the memory of when Troy and I met. I closed my eyes and dreamt of the day we met. I was standing on a balcony getting ready for a party.

** See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

I looked at the lights and saw the party in action everyone's ball gowns were beautiful. I suddenly saw Troy making his way through the crowd when he reached me he said "Hello." I smiled, "Hi." Little did I know back then….

** That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase, begging you **

** Please don't go**

He kept on throwing pebbles on my window. I opened it.

"Troy what are you doing?" I giggled.

"I wanted to see you Sharpay." He smiled up at me.

My dad came outside and said stay away from me. I ran downstairs to him and begged him to please don't go. My dad pushed me back inside and I cried.

** And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes **

I went out to the balcony,

"Troy I'll be waiting we can run away. You'll be the prince…I'll be the princess! Please say yes." I cried.

"Sharpay we can't do that, meet me at the garden at midnight."

** So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while  
Oh, oh**

I snuck out to the garden at midnight just like we planned. I saw him by the bench but I was quiet because we would be dead if my father knew. I ran over to him and sat next to him.

"Troy I can't live without you! I-I." I started to get teary eyed.

He lifted my chin. "Close your eyes," I did. "Escape LA for a little while."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

** 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

** But you were everything to me, I was begging you **

** please don't go**

Troy was my Romeo; to my dad I was a scarlet letter. Troy came to visit me on the balcony. My dad interrupted and pushed him off.

"TROY!" I yelled.

"Stay away!" My father yelled.

Troy ran away from the huge house.

I ran downstairs and into the yard but collapsed on the ground, "Please don't go!"

**  
Romeo save me they're try****'na tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes**

'You can't love him Sharpay!"

"Why not Ryan?" I yelled at my brother.

"The love is to difficult." He yelled back.

I sighed, "But it's real…"

Ryan rolled his eyes and exited my room. I stared out the window,

"Wherever you are Troy, don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess." I sighed.

** I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around,**

It has been a year since I seen Troy. Was he ever going to come back? I sighed and went out to my balcony. Suddenly I saw a man in the field…..

** When I met you on the outskirts of town And I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

** l keep waiting for you, but you neve****r come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

It was Troy! I ran out to meet him.

"Troy!" I yelled as he smiled.

"Troy, save me I've been feeling so alone! You never came back!"

"I know I'm sorry, your dad threatened me." Troy said.

** He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh**

Troy knelt to the ground and pulled out a little black box with a ring in it.

"Marry me Sharpay, you'll never be alone." He smiled up at me.

"Troy….but what about my dad?" I asked getting concerned.

"I talked to him he said if I really loved you then we can get married. Baby say yes." Troy said.

I gleamed, "Yes!"

He put the ring on my finger and lifted me up from the ground.

** We were both young when I first saw you**

I put away the wedding pictures.

"What are you doing mommy?" Ashley, our girl, asked.

"Just thinking about the time Troy and I met, we were both young." I smiled at her.

"Can you tell me?" Ashley asked.

"Of course."

I starte telling her the tory of when Troy and I met….our Love Story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it! Plz no rude reviews this is my 1st songflic...ever!!!!!! Hope u enjoyed!**


End file.
